Lyra Kleekai
(Distant Relative)}} Lyra Kleekai '(ライラクレーカイ ''Raira Kurēkai) is an S-Class Mage in the Guild Ace of the all-female Guild Lover's Alraune. She is a famous mage who has been known to have fought many powerful mages in the past such as Vincent Celadon of . She is also known to be a distant relative of of . Appearance Lyra has long black hair which are tied into two, long pigtails and a smaller one in front of her face. She also has a lot of bandages around her forehead, on her nose, and right cheek. She also has bandages over all her body and legs and wears her left arm in a sling, despite there being nothing wrong with her physical condition. She wears a black dress with a belt with a small pouch hanging on the side and long boots. She also caries a large sword. She bears a slight resmblance to her relative . Personality Lyra is a strict, obedient young woman with a strong regard for rules and regulations, shown when she scolded the Jardin Twins for brawling in the street, she struck the two and told them it is unlady-like to fight where others can see. She holds a strong grudge against the guild members of , Vincent in particular. She, however is not above accepting help from others when offered, even a dark mage. Relationships Lavande and Pavot Jardin Vincent Celadon Zornder Mondsichel History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Magic.]] '''I Am Dog (アイエムドッグ''Ai Emu Doggu''): Lyra uses a Transformation type Magic which allows her to transform one of her hands into a small, black dog wearing a yellow scarf type cloth around it's neck. It is considered cute by all those around her and Lyra has named it Puchi-San (プッチさん Putchi-San). It has the ability to bite, eat and smell objects and people. It is a variant of . Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Using her broadsword, Lyra is able to combat several enemies at once, although she is unable to use Sword Magic. She was able to duel , an S-Class Mage reknown for her swordsmanship. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyra uses unarmed fighting in combination with her I Am Dog Magic to overpower stronger enemies, she can use her transformation to increase the strenmgth and speed of her punches, also by adding a powerful bite. She is in peak physical condition, despite all of the bandages and slings she wears, she says that this throws off enemies perception, thinking she is weak and then attacking with the element of surprise. Weapons and Items Sword: Lyra's main weapon of choice is a long, thin broadsword type blade, with a slightly curved brown hilt, rectangular guard and slightly resembles a . The sheath is also higly decorative, it is red with a golden, jewel-encrusted end, allowing her to bludgeon enemies with her sword unsheathed, similarly to how kagura fights. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Ain from the manga series Magico. *Her surname is a reference to her usage of I Am Dog Magic as an Alaskan Klee Kai is a breed of dog. *She was chosen to be a distant relative of Kagura to avoid potential canonical interference. She was also chosen as they both use a sword, bear a slight physical resemblance to each other and are both the Guild Ace of an all-female guild. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:S-Class Mage Category:Lover's Alraune Category:Guild Ace Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Caster-Mage Category:FB